Can't Stop Thinking of You
by Miss Kissi
Summary: Short story about Columbia's love for Eddie, put to a Meat Loaf song. Reviews Welcome!


A/N: Ever get inspired by listening to music and then a story just evolves from it? Well, today I got Meat Loaf's song, Bat Out of Hell in my head, and I saw how the lyrics could relate to Columbia and Eddie's relationship. Never mind this song was by the same guy who played Eddie, or that it was released in 1977, after the movie on his own album, but oh well. I don't own any of these characters, those are created by Richard O'Brien, and the song is Meat Loaf's.  
  
It was early evening, just when the sun would sink behind the foreboding trees that surrounded the castle, until everything was veiled in darkness. The pinks and yellows and oranges that tinged the sky always drew Columbia to the window in the evenings, when Frankie hadn't called for her or some strange occurrence hadn't kept her away.  
  
Today it just depressed her. She hadn't seen Eddie for a while, and she began to doubt whether or not he was actually going to ever come back. She thought Eddie loved her, but Eddie was one of those rebel-without-a-cause types, he would rebel against anyone or anything if he felt he was being too tied down. Maybe he's sick of me, Columbia sighed deeply.  
  
She rose to her feet and crossed the room to the radio, her shoes tip- tapping as she walked. She wore her sparkly tap shoes if she wasn't sleeping, pretty much, and that was the only time. They always heralded her entrance, like a bell on a cat's collar. Tip-tap-tip-tap.  
  
Columbia fiddled with the dial a bit, until settling on a song that caught her interest from the time being. It reminded her of Eddie, and she released a sigh as she flopped down upon her twin bed and wrapped her arms around a pillow, propping her chin on it to listen.  
  
The sirens are screaming and the fires are howling  
  
Way down in the valley tonight There's a man in the shadows with a gun in his eye And a blade shining oh so bright  
  
That line reminded her of Frank, he always had a gleam in his eye, whether for lust, or for bloodshed, but, Columbia reflected, it was rarely bloodshed, unless someone really crossed his path.  
  
There's evil in the air and there's thunder in the sky  
  
And a killer on the bloodshot streets And down in the tunnel where the deadly are rising Oh I swear I saw a young boy Down in the gutter He was starting to foam in the heat  
  
Oh baby you're the only thing in this whole world That's pure and good and right And wherever you are and wherever you go  
  
There's always gonna be some light  
  
Columbia felt a tear trickle down her cheek, betraying her. Eddie called her his baby, his sunshine; she lit up his life. Her smile and her cheery disposition always put a doubt from his mind, and not only did he benefit from being loved by someone who could raise his spirits, Columbia benefited from being loved in return. With Frankie, it was she that loved him, he could care less for her. Eddie loves me, Columbia assured herself. I know he still does. Another tear fell, leaving a small puddle on the cotton pillowcase where it fell.  
  
But I gotta get out  
  
I gotta break it out now Before the final crack of dawn So we gotta make the most of our one night together When it's over you know We'll both be so alone  
  
Columbia began to sob, black eyeliner combining with tears.  
  
Like a bat out of hell  
  
I'll be gone when the morning comes  
  
When the night is over  
  
Like a bat out of hell i'll be gone gone gone  
  
Like a bat out of hell i'll be gone when the morning comes  
  
When the day is done  
  
And the sun goes down  
  
And the moonlight's shining through  
  
Then like a sinner before the gates of heaven  
  
I'll come crawling on back to you  
  
Crawling on back to you.that line echoed in her ears.what if.what if.what if he has found someone else? Damn these girlish hormones and this music!  
  
I can see myself  
  
Tearing up the road  
  
Faster than any other boy has ever gone  
  
And my skin is rough but my soul is ripe  
  
And no one's gonna stop me now  
  
I gotta make my escape  
  
But i can't stop thinking of you  
  
And i never see the sudden curve until it's way too late  
  
I never see the sudden curve until it's way too late Then i'm dying on the bottom of a pit in the blazing sun  
  
Torn and twisted at the foot of a burning bike  
  
And i think somebody somewhere must be tolling a bell  
  
And the last thing i see is my heart  
  
Still beating  
  
Breaking out of my body  
  
And flying away  
  
Like a bat out of hell  
  
Then i'm dying at the bottom of a pit in the blazing sun  
  
Torn and twisted at the foot of a burning bike  
  
And i think somebody somewhere must be tolling a bell  
  
And the last thing i see is my heart  
  
Still beating  
  
Still beating  
  
Breaking out of my body and flying away  
  
Like a bat out of hell  
  
Like a bat out of hell.  
  
Columbia thought she heard the familiar buzzing of a motorcycle in the distance. Naw, she shook her head. Too much wishful thinking. Columbia switched off the radio and rose to look out the window. Big, old, forbidden castle. No one visits, no one cares. Ya, sure, they did come, and frequently, the people did, but it was for Frank. Just him. Why does Frank get all of the visitors?  
  
Oh Eddie, where are you? Columbia whispered to the glass windowpane, watching her words fog up the glass a bit. She wiped it away before it smeared. She knew Magenta was already a bit miffed at her for making messes around the castle, breaking things when she accidently tapped too much and knocked over a Grecian vase, or a statue. She didn't mean to make a mess, honest. Eddie was the only one who understood that. The rest of them didn't understand.she was simply a young child to reprimand.not a person to ask questions to or try to connect with.  
  
In the distance she saw a headlight. Oh, my, please be Eddie.she heard the hum of a motorcycle.it was heading for the gates.Frank let it in.oh please be my Eddie, she whispered.  
  
Running down the hall and down the stairs as fast as her feet would carry her, she soon found herself on the porch, squinting in the darkness to see who the motorcycler was.  
  
As it came closer, a shriek bubbled from her throat. "EDDIE!!" It was him, oh yes yes yes.  
  
He pulled off his helmet and parked his bike. As he got off of it, he was nearly knocked to the pavement by an ecstatic Columbia.  
  
"Eddie," She breathed.  
  
"I'm back, baby, I'm back."  
  
He drew in close to her, and kissed her. She felt herself melt into him, oh God, how she loved Eddie. He parted her lips with his tongue, and she felt herself enveloped in a passionate kiss, returning every move he made on her with his tongue.  
  
Eddie smiled. "You always could keep up with me, dammit."  
  
"You betcha," She grinned. "What took ya so long?"  
  
"Frank wanted me to run some errands for him, said he needed a few subjects for experimentation. I couldn't find them, I kept getting turned around in circles and when people asked what kind of experiments, I didn't know, wasn't like Frank told me anything. But when it all comes to it, I just had to be with ya again."  
  
(Little did Eddie know, he was sent to find a brain "donor" for Rocky. Since he didn't accomplish this task, he ends up being the unwilling donor himself.)  
  
So we gotta make the most of our one night together When it's over ya know We'll both be so alone  
  
FIN (please review, I know it isn't great, it was just a short story, but still, comments appreciated! ) 


End file.
